The Adventures of Miya: Fulfillment of the 2nd Prophecy!
by graffiiti
Summary: This story takes a slight spin, putting the light on Miya, one of the Guildmasters of the Wigglytuff Guild. The story begins at the start of Chapter 14 of the main story, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration and sheds light on Miya and her newly trained team's adventure, achievements, and fulfillment of her second prophecy. Everything will come together.
1. Chapter 1

Real Title: _The Adventures of Miya: Fulfillment of the Second Prophecy_

Well, Enjoy? Something that I've been wanting to do. Something different, if you know what I mean. Don't expect this to be the same as PMD: W.o.E. This is a new perspective; a...different adventure. I'll all come together in the end.

(This starts at the same time of Chapter 14)

Featuring: Unownace and Chikky's OC

* * *

Chapter 1: The "Tough" Hoodlum

_**? ? ?**_

Alright! I had enough of this. This is the third time this happened to me this month and it's making me look bad! Can a Pokemon sleep in peace!? Gah!...you know what, I'll head over to their base and give them a piece of my mind. I shouldn't have to put up with being attacked when all I'm trying to do it sleep!

Usually in the "Shallow Woods" it's pretty quiet, not going on and not much to do except and hang around with the crew. it's pretty tough trying to hang with them though, especially when they...never tell you what's going on or what they are about to go and do...Heh, hey! it's alright. I'm too good for any of the stuff they do anyway. Usually, it's just vandalizing some of the trees or being a Thief to someone holding an item. It's never anything good. Why not take something from the Kecleon's Shop in the woods? That right there would be exciting.

Funny enough, the crew aren't the only ones doing stuff. Sometimes, there are other Pokemon out in the woods who actually attack innocent Pokemon for no reason! I ain't a punk, but that's just low. It's the main reason why those Rescue Teams started showing up here. This place used to be off the grid for years, hidden away east of the Lost Wilderness until the hostility and the strange stuff going, Like some of the darkness clearing out and those glowing footprints at the beach not too far from here.

(*_huff* _Geez, I didn't know their base was this far...) Speaking of rescue teams, I've been hearing a lot about them recently. Their work isn't half bad, I'll admit, but I don't want them around the woods! Recently one of those rescue team members hit me with some sort of attack, while I was sleep! It's why I'm heading over there now, and it doesn't seem too far from here now. Besides, the gang doesn't seem to like them very much, despite what they do. I guess it's because those teams can arrest Pokemon if they need to. Anyways, even if they can, I'll show 'em! This might enough help my rep, hehe...

_**Miya**_

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Miya! Your husband told me I should come and check up on you. Is everything alright?" Ms. B said with a smile.

Now, I do love my husband, Pumpkin, with all my heart but MAN, he worries a lot. Don't get me wrong, it's a lot better than him not worrying about me and sometimes, his worrying actually have saved me a few times too so I have no room for complaint. The fact that Blissey is here, or "Ms. B", as we call her now since she evolved from being a Chansey, means that Pumpkin stopped by the Daycare. It's amazing that out of the rampage that we heard about from Queen, Zero (or Liloxi, we prefer to call him Zero) somehow completely missed the Daycare altogether and it's not a small building anymore. I mean, It's quite a shock because every build in town was either hit or destroyed, just not the Daycare. I guess even in a blind rage, Zero knows better than to hit a Daycare full of Eggs.

"Everything is fine Miss B, Just been sick off and on lately. You don't think I could be..."

"Well, that's what we're about to find out~!" She said gleefully. "Ever since Pokemon-Humans and Poke-human hybrids became more frequent, I learned a few tricks to tell if someone was pregnant and not just holding an egg.

uh...***_ahem_*** Yes, you heard right. There's a chance I could be pregnant. For the past several months, I've been sick in and out, usually with common symptoms and whatnot. The only thing that changed recently was how frequent and severe it's been. That's why Pumpkin thought I was pregnant, but to make sure, he must've sent Ms.B over. He told me he didn't feel any "kicking".

"Alright," I said, laying to my side on the bed. Making her way over to me I noticed that she didn't have the medical bag she usually carried around with her. How is she supposed to check? Holding her hands out over my stomach, it begins to glow bright pink.

"Uh, Ms. B. What are you doing?" I asked, looking over at what her hands.

"Oh, this is one of the methods I now use to check if someone is pregnant. It's a Psychic move called Extrasensory." She said as she kept her attention on what she was doing. "Yes, I know. it's usually used for attacking, but I found out that if you use a small amount of it, it can reveal things unseen to me, much quicker than Foresight. Though I still use that move for surgeries."

"Extrasensory, huh...? Wow, I didn't know you could use Psychic moves," I said, laying back down.

"I've been practicing it recently and it's getting better. Now hold still."

As she continued to use the move, I began to feel a bit of warmth. I wasn't sure if it was because of the move or just in my head, but I definitely did feel something as she waved it around my stomach.

"Well Mrs. Miya, from what I can tell, you're not actually pregnant," She said as she dismissed the move, "However, that doesn't excuse the fact that there could be something wrong. I'll come back later to check up on you if there's alright."

"Sure! Come back anytime you like," I said, smiling.

As Ms. B made her way out, Two guild members made their way to me from the stairs. It was the new recruit Mimi the Mimikyu, and his mentor Corphish. Although I usually don't let them in this room (It's a mess in here right now), I think I'll make an exception. Besides, I just recently sent them to "Shallow Woods" to patrol that area for a bit. There's been quite a bit of vandalism over there recently...

"Hey, hey! We're back Guildleader Miya!" Corphish said, rather cheerfully. "We were able to make a successful patrol around the woods. Isn't that right, Mimi?"

"Uh...heh, yeah!" He said, blushing a bit. Even though he's one year younger than me, he's pretty shy, though he fits well with his team. I paired him with Corphish as 'Mentor and Student' because with how outgoing Corphish can be, I felt Mimi could learn a thing or two and it seems like it's working (Yes, Loudred is the most outgoing, but being loud isn't a trait I want Mimi to pick up.).

"I'm glad it was such a success! You two didn't run into any trouble, did you?" I said, looking a both of them. Judging how proud Corphish looks right now, he seems confident nothing went wrong but looking at Mimi... "Is there anything you want to say, Mimi?"

The moment I asked, he then jumped and begins shaking as if I was interrogating him.

"Uh...well..."

**_? ? ?_**

*_Huff, Huff*_ Finally! I found the building! The heck man. they actually walked from here, to the woods, then back? That's not normal. Well, whatever. I'm going in there and talk to the leader.

_!_

_("Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!")  
_  
("_Whose Footprint? Whose Footprint?_")

The heck is goin-

("_The footprint is...T-The footprint is...uh...I...don't know?")_

_("WHAT!? What do you mean 'I don't know'!?)_

"Hey! Is someone down there!?" I yelled down through the gated hole in the ground.

"_Who are you and what is your business?_" The voice said, yelling back from the hole.

"I demand to see the leader of this place!" I yelled.

"_FOR WHAT REASON?"_ Another voice yelled back. Geez, could he get any louder...

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'm coming in!" I said, as I walked off and headed towards the stairs.

"_Wait, you can't jus-_"

Ignoring the crap out of them, I made my way down the ladder they had. The place they have down here isn't half bad compared to the tacky tent upstairs, but I'm not here to sight-see. I need to find the leader. Maybe someone down here knows. I'll try not to make a scene down here; I don't feel like fighting. Hmm, maybe that Pikachu over there knows...

"Hey, uh, dude. Do you know where I can find the Leader of the Guild?" I said, saying it the nicest way I could.

"Hmm? Who are you? Do you have business with the Leaders?" He said, crossing his arms. I didn't know there was more than one leader...

"Uh, yeah...how come?" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"I'm Commander Ace, Ace Spade, Co-Leader of the SPEF and Leader of the International and Intergalactic Police Force," He said flashing his badge. "I already finished talking with one of the leaders about what's been going on around town so you can go home."

(Oh my effin'-THE LEADER OF THE POLICE!? WHAT THE F-) "O-oh...uh...well, uh...It's about something different! It...involves the rescuing in my area and-"

"Ah, say no more. You can find Guildmaster Miya downstairs in her room. Be quick about it and don't cause any trouble," He said, as he pats the weapon on the side of his belt.

"Uh, yessir," I said, as I make my way down the next ladder. (WHAT THE FREEEEAK...).

_**Miya**_

"Mimi...you didn't..." I said, facepalming.

"I-I'm sorry! I heard a strange noise and it startled me..." He said looking down.

"It's alright Mimi, I think you deserve a break, after all, that walk wasn't sho-"

"YO! I need to talk to the leader down here!" A voice said from the main room. Odd, I don't know that voice. Are they new? I might as well head out to the main room.

As soon as I make it out of the room, along with Mimi and Corphish, a Pokemon with glass and red hair laying to the left side looks towards my direction. He doesn't seem too happy...

"You! Are you Guildmaster Miya?" He said as he makes his way over to me, his arms crossed as if he owned the place.

"Yes, I am," I said, looking at him.

"Finally, I need to talk to you about one of your..." As his voice trails off, he looks over at Mimi and squints. "Wait, IT WAS YOU! You're the one who hit me with that Shadow Ball!"

"I-I'm Sorry! I got scared! I didn't know w-what that sound was behind the bushes!" Mimi said, his voice trembling.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You need to-"

"HEY, THERE YOU ARE!" A loud voice shouted from the Sentry area; It was Loudred, of course. "You're not supposed to be here without being properly checked! It's best for you to wait outside."

"Whoa, easy there Loudred," I said, managing a nervous smile. "It seems like he has a complaint about something that recently happened during Corphish and Mimi's Patrol, so I'll take it from here."

"Hmph. I went down that hole for nothin'. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to get in and out of there!? Geez, I'm not doing that for a while..." He said as he makes his way back to the Sentry Area.

"*******_Sigh_***** **Anyways, what can I do to help?" I asked, looking back at the Pokemon.

"Help? Heck no. I want you to keep your rescue team out of the woods! The boys don't like you guys being around there," He scoffed.

"The boys?" Corphish said, looking a bit confused.

"Yeah! The gang I hang around with. So, are you going to stay out or what?"

"Gang, huh...?" I said, repeating it to myself. "Well, before I answer that, what's your name?"

"Name? 'Lexi'. 'Lexi the Scrafty', but Pokemon around my parts call me 'Zone'. I don't like anyone calling me by my real name," He said, his voice full of sass.

Man, what's with this guy's attitude? This is the first time I've ever seen a Scrafty with no crest above his head. I guess the hair covered over his eye was supposed to have been his crest. Still, a gang, huh? I know Scraftys are usually in gangs, with the leader having the biggest. I wonder...

"Well Zone, I'm sorry, but we can't do that. There's been a recent influx of rescues needed over there so we have to send out teams to help. There's also been some vandalism going on over there, like knocked down trees, destruction of home property, and a bit of graffiti. You wouldn't have anything to do about that, would you?" I questioned, looking to see if he'll react or not.

"What? No! Of course not!" He said, keeping his arms crossed.

"But do you know anything about it?" I said, keeping my eyes on him. Just as soon as I said it, he looks over to the side without saying a word, taking his attention away from us. That was enough to tell me he knew something. "Also, who are these 'boys' you mentioned before?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, well...You know...the crew I hang out with! Duh!" He said with a highly unusual attitude.

"Oh...(hmm I have an idea)...yeah! psssh. Of course! I knew that. What's it like to be in your gang?" I said, pretending to be interested.

"It's great! We hang out and do all kinds of stuff." He said, grinning.

"I bet! What kinds of stuff?"

"We, uh...we...umm...do 'gang' stuff! He said, trying to find the right words, "Why are you questioning me!"

"Hmm...Corphish, Mimi, you did well on your patrol. You can go talk a rest. I wanna talk to Zone a bit more," I said with a firm tone.

"Yes Ma'am!" Both said as they headed to their rooms. This guy...something doesn't seem right...

Turning my attention back to Zone, I look him dead in the eyes. To my surprise, he has an uneasy look and he should. No, I'm not mad at him, quite the opposite in fact. I'm highly concerned for him. "Zone, you're not really in a gang, are you?"

"W-what? What are you talking about? Of course, I am!" He said quickly.

"Oh yeah? Name one of the "boys" in the group. Just. one."

"Well u-uh...there's...uh...there's...GAH! Why am I answering to you?! I don't need this. I'm out. Stay out of our woods," He said, as he makes his way to the stairs.

Man, this guy...as much as I want to give him a piece of **MY** mind, I know I shouldn't. The way he's acting right now is similar to a Pokemon my Mother and Father used to tell me in their stories to me as a child. Someone who used to try and sabotage them, only to find out that he has been hurt and in trouble the entire time. Even with the little gang he had, in the end, he ended up having no one. I think I know what he's going through.

"Fine, But I have a few things I want to say before you go," I said, causing him to stop. Although he's still facing towards the stairs, I can tell he's curious as to what I'm about to say. "I know you're not in that gang you were just talking, but there is one in those woods. I also have a feeling they've been picking on you, talking down to you, and probably even attacking you for the fun of it. Regardless, you want to be a part of them and coming here would actually get you recognized. Well, it's not, and you know it. Our team isn't going to stop going to those woods and if they found out you failed, you'll never be part of them. They'll probably do worse to you than before and you know this. You know, I'll offer you a room here until you can get back on your feet and find a place away from that Scrafty Gang. What do ya say?

As I finished, I can see his head lowering a bit. I honestly don't know what he's thinking about right now, but I hope he makes the right choice.

"I...don't need anyone or anything," He said as he makes his way up the ladder. "Just...stay out of the woods."


	2. Chapter 2

This time around, there will be a lot of dialogue. Time to dig a bit deeper into some character's back-stories

**_Note: _**_It was brought to my attention that it wasn't clear who some of the characters from this story were. In all honesty, this story was supposed to have been made for the one who actually has read at least _**some **_of the chapters of the first story. Although I call this a side story, this is actually another story altogether that takes place at the same time as the main story. If you have not read at least some of the main story, this story won't make TOO much sense, but I'll try my best to make some references and clarifications from the main story._

If you want to be in any of the stories or chapters, let me know.  
[Pokemon by Gamefreak/Nintendo. Story, Characters, and Origination by **me** and **everyone else**.]

(This still takes place in Chapter 14)

* * *

**The Truth Comes Out!**

**_Lexi_ {Outside the guild}**

_*Spits on the ground* _Tck. What does she think I am, a refugee? A patient? I don't need a stupid shrink and sure as heck don't need to be saved. I can take care of my own effin' self! Jeez...she was talking to me like I was a victim. Save that for the pathetic Pokemon you save!

... *Sigh* What time is it, 8pm? Hmph, well If go now, I can probably make it back to the forest in time to...meet...up...with the guys. crap. What am I saying, I can't show my face, especially since I wasn't able to keep them from going into the forest anymore. I should've never told the guys about it. Man, what the heck am I going to do now? (...Maybe she was right. I have no food, no money, no place to stay, and I sure as heck can't go home; not like I had a home. What if I went back in? Maybe she would...) Wait, no! What the eff am I saying! I don't need anyone, I'll just find a home and get some money sellin' some stuff I find laying around, yeah! I don't need her, and I don't need this effin' guild's help! I'm outta here.

**_-Thud!-_**

"Wha...? Whoa, hey! What's the big idea! Watch where you're going!"

"You're one to talk! **You** should have been looking at where you were going," The pokemon scuffed. I have no idea what this pokemon is, but it got some nerve to talk back to me, especially how small it is.

"Says the one in my way! You might want to get lost, punk." As soon as I said that, some of the pokemon that was behind him stopped to see what was going on. Even some of the pokemon leaving the tent also stop. As much as I hate an audience, it didn't make it any better that this was happening in front of the guild, especially with this idiot...

"Or what," said the pokemon, sizing himself up at me. Hmph, I don't like to fight, but If I have to I will. Besides, what the heck could this thing even-_**ACK!**__  
_"What the eff! Let go of me!"

"Heck no. I'ma show you what happens when Pokemon Get. In. My. Way." _Miya_ {Guildmaster's Room}

"...Oh wow. Why does all of the interesting stuff happens when I'm not around?" Pumpkin yawned as he makes his way to the bed. Although it might be a bit odd, our room is the Guildmaster's Room. Originally, we were going to keep our old room and keep the Guildmaster's room the way it was, but after finding out that Mayor Wigglytuff (Previous Guildmaster) and Chatot slept in this room, we decided to just make the place more cozy.  
Looking at my husband now, he sure does look tired; must've been a lot of work. _*Sigh*_ This is why I should've been there to help. I could've gotten it done within an hour or two, but at the same time, I'm glad I was here. If I wasn't, who knows what would've happened with that Scrafty, especially with him running around like he owned the place.

"_If_ you want to call that interesting..." I frowned. There was something about that Scrafty that was off, enough that now it's been keeping me distracted from everything else. For some reason, I just want to go and look for him.

"It is! I wish I could meet him," Pumpkin chuckled. "He sounds like someone we know."

"Who, Zero?" I said, trying to compare the two. I know Zero (Or Liloxi, but he prefers us to call him Zero for some reason) Used to be a bit hasty back when he was a recruit. Although he did act like that at times, it did end up gaining him his "best friend", Queen (He really needs to learn to take a hint). All of this ended up changing after he met his wife "Esper" not too long after. I have no idea what happened to him the year before the world started to end, but his demeanor changed **A LOT**. It was like he was a different person. He went from being a real go-getter (or {_Hasty_} Natured) and always ready to fight when needed to {_Lonely_}, while almost avoiding any type of conflict possible. The only time he'll fight is if someone hurt Queen, and if that were to be the cause, well...you better hope you're the fastest thing alive.  
"Nah, I don't see it. Besides, you got to help fix the town. How is that going by the way?"

"Pretty good, but it's not going to be finished until tomorrow," He said as he lays on the bed.

"Tomorrow? Wait, you guys still haven't finished?!" I said, realizing I might've been a bit too loud as he flattens his ears.

"Hun, I know it would've taken you no time at all, but no one in town has your kind of natural power. Besides, the important thing is that we're almost done and frankly, it doesn't look half bad. You do realize that you couldn't come even if you wanted to," He said as he points at my stomach. I have no idea why, but it was enough to make me a bit flustered.

"But I-well, alright, you got me there. But Chans-er, Blissey (Crap, I forgot, she's evolved now) came over to visit and checked to see if I really was. According to her, I'm actually not pregnant," I shrugged as I turn back around to finish up mapping the next expedition.  
Although it may sound easy, when you have to take into consideration how stronger or weak some of the members are, like Lu the Turtwig may only be strong enough to do {Mt. Bristle} with a partner that's about as strong as him but Airixa the Furret can probably level the entire foundation of the cave herself with a single Hyper Beam, it can be pretty taxing; not to mention, the amount of Poké (P), supplies, food, medicine, etc.

"Wait, you're not pregnant? And here I thought you were. I mean, I told you everything I knew about it, but Mrs. B knows best. I guess I know where I need to volunteer next. I could use all the experience I can get," He said, chuckling a bit.

"Heh, well it never hurts. A few times I wanted to ask you why I would be pregnant in such a way, but then I remember that you are still somewhat human on the inside, probably gene-wise, just permanently a Pokemon now. That's when I thought about Zero and his mother, but that's another story. The good news is that I feel a bit better, so tomorrow I can-"

**_-BOOM!-_**

"W-What the heck was that?" Pumpkin said as he lifts his head up, completely confused as to what that sound was. To be honest, I'm also curious as to what that was. The only ones that should be up are the "Noctural" Explorers, with Chimecho and Croagunk monitoring the place.

"I have no idea. Can you hear anything?"

"Yes, but it's faint. Let me try something." Pumpkin then sits up on the bed and puts one of his ears up against the wall and closes his eyes. Smart, I didn't think about trying that, but I'm not exactly close to any walls at the moment.  
"Oh, yeah. I can hear Pokemon, quite a bit of them. It sounds like they are in front of the building. Some chanting "fight! fight! fight!" and something about a Scrafty? You don't think..."

"Oh no, it must be him..." I said as my heart sinks. I thought there was a least some good in him, but if he's picking fights, I may have the wrong idea about him.  
"I'ma go and stop it."

"Hold on, you want me to go with you?" Pumpkin said, looking at me from the bed. I can see how tired he is and honestly, this seems more like something I need to do.

"It's alright sweetie, I can handle it. You need all the rest you can get," I said as I make my way out the door.  
"It shouldn't take long at all."

{Outside the Guild}

_?: (Get 'em!)_

_?: (Yeah! teach that Scrafty a lesson!)_

What the heck is going on up here! Wait...is that MAX!? As soon as I got up here, all I see is Max the Larvitar holding the Scrafty (Lexi, was it?) by the front of his hood and shaking him. Wha...? OK, ok, hold on. let me get this straight. Max, a long-time recruit (a hot-headed one) is essentially beating up a pokemon most renown as a hoodlum. Ok, fine. this would not seem surprising to some Pokemon, but let me clear **_one_** thing up. Max is only 3 years old and he's no stronger than your average, residential Pidgey. Yeah. Seriously. He may have been here since he was a kid, but he isn't very strong, at all. Mostly all bark, no bite. Then If this Scrafty is getting beat up by him, then...jeez! Now I have even more questions than before!

"I don't know why scum like you are even here at the guild. You're the one who should've gotten lost," Max said, laughing menacingly.

"I do what I effin' want," Lexi said, spitting all in Max's face. Crap, I see even more why Zero hates seeing stuff like this. Watching someone weaker than yourself getting hurt and can't do anything to defend themselves, it's sickening. It's even worse when one of your recruits is the bad guy here (somewhat. That Scrafty sure has an attitude on him).

"You know what, I'll just have to make sure that you don't, you piece of s-"

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled. Immediately everyone turned their attention to me, including Max and Lexi.

"G-Guildmaster Miya?" Max said, trying to get the words out of his mouth. "I-I thought-"

"Let go of him," I said bluntly. Immediately he lets do of Lexi and backs away from him.  
"You guys might want to start making your way to where you need to go. Max, you stay here."

"Y-yes Ma'am," He said nervously, keeping his eyes on me. The rest of the pokemon that were watching quickly scrambles and makes their way to where they needed to go.

"Now, as for you L-"  
...wait, where did Lexi go? Oh crap, it looks like he ran as soon as Max let him go...uh...Hold it! I see him now. It looks like he's heading towards the Beach. That's perfect. Maybe I can talk to him there.  
"_*Sighs*_ Max, this is the 3rd time this year you've tried to pick a fight with someone, and it looks like this time you've actually caused some damage. From here on out, you're on probation until you can get your attitude together."

"P-Probation?!" He exclaimed. "B-But Guildmaster Miya! He-"

"No buts. You're a rescue team member, you should know better. One more time and you're suspended from the guild. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am..." He said as he hangs his head low. I don't like being this way but as a Guildmaster, If I don't make it clear that there are consequences for rash actions like that, this guild would be a mess. like I said before, we're rescuers, not criminals.

"Alright, go in and finish up what you need to do," I said.

It's a good thing Max didn't give me a hard time just now. Usually, he has a mouthful to say, but I guess after mentioning Probation and suspension, that kept his attitude in check, at least for now. Anyway, I need to go and see if Lexi is still at the Beach. Goodness, I've never seen a Scrafty like him before. Most of the time, they are a handful to work with, but this one can't even stand up to a Larvitar that has a hard time doing even the most easiest dungeons available in any region. I really to talk to him now.

{The Beach}

It's about 8:30pm now. I haven't been on the beach at this time of hour since the time I lost Pumpkin years ago...what a sad time in my life. I've heard from other rescue team members in other worlds that they went through the same thing I did, some even went through it even longer than me. I'm so glad I have him forever now.  
It's a good thing there are lights out here on the beach or it would be dark as heck, especially since the moon is not out today. I wonder if that Scrafty knows that this place is basically a dead-end after a certain point. Lapis is sleep so there's no way off this region at this time of night. Huh...where he is? He-**OW!** What the heck? Is this a piece of glass? I guess we need to add "Cleaning the beach" to our list of things to do around town, sheesh. OH! Wait, is that him? It looks like he's just sitting there under the palm tree on the other side of the beach. He looks rather...sad, which is not an expression I see from Scrafties, at all. Let me try getting his attention.  
"YO!" (Oh reeeeeal smooth...)

"Wha-Oh great. It's you," He said coldly before turning back to look out at the ocean. "You know I didn't need your help back there. I was fine on my own."

"Really now?" I said as I sat at the foot of the hill. The palm tree he's under is on a very small hill. Sitting here is the best option for now so he can have some space.  
"From the looks of it, it seemed like you got hurt. You know I can actually heal you immediately if you're hurt."

"I'm fine, I don't need your healing," He said, not budging one bit.

"Alright well, do you mind if I asked you what happened back there?"

"None of your effin' business," He said without looking. Honestly, He's starting to tick me off...

"Alright, that's it. Cut the tough act, what the heck is wrong with you," I said as I march myself right up the hill.

"Me? What about you! And it's not an act, I am tough," He scuffed. Honestly, I wanted to laugh, but that would be horribly unlike me, despite how funny it is.

"Oh? you're tough huh? You know that Larvitar that was shaking you up is actually one of our 'Beginner Division' Recruits. He can barely do that cave over there," I said, pointing at Beach Cave.

"You're lying," he said, finally turning his attention to me.

"You really think we don't know our own Recruits? Besides, why are you out here alone on the beach? feeling sorry for yourself now that you don't have anything?"

"Shut up..." He said in a low voice. It looks like I hit a nerve. Although I hate doing this, he needs to open his eyes and realize the truth.

"Heck, why are you even still here in town? If you're really so tough, go back to the woods with that crew of yours you've talked so much about? Oh, I bet they would be _**Really**_ happy to have their little punching bag back!

"I SAID, SHUT UP!"  
With that, he turns and immediately tries to punch me. I expected this. With little effort, I deflected it with the tip of my leaf. Furious, He continues throwing punches, all of which gets blocked by my leaf. I'm surprised he hasn't used any moves on me yet.  
After the barrage of punches, he attempts to throw one last punch to which I move out of the way, causing him to tumble down the hill and face-first into the sand. *shakes head* He should have known better.  
Walking down the hill, it looks like he's not picking himself up out of the sand. That's not good. As I stand next to him, he finally starts to pick himself up, but then he suddenly pounds his fist into the sand...jeez, he's crying. I think I might've overdid it.

"Lexi, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have-"

"No! No. You're right. Even from the time you talked to me before I stormed out of the guild, you were right," He said as he sits on the sand. " I have nothing. No place to live, No food, no money, no friends...heck, even my parents kicked me out after they realized how much of a failure I was and told me not to come back.

"Wow, even your parents? I guess you literally don't have anything. So...why do you even act the way that you do?"

"You're the smart one here, you should know," he said, giving me a somewhat annoyed look. It was hard to take his attitude as rude with tears in his eyes. "I'm a Scrafty. From the moment we're born as a scraggy, we are made to be bad in every way possible."

"Ok, and what makes you so different?" I said curiously as I sat next to him. Finally, I'm getting some answers.

"No matter what I do, I'm never 'tough' enough. Back in the woods, I could never bring myself to vandalize, steal/mug, or so much as to hurt another Pokemon. To make things worse, I don't even have a crest. This hair on my head was supposed to have been my crest, but It never formed. Because of it, none of the other Scrafties have any respect for me," He said as he touches his hair.

"So? you're a Scrafty with a heart. That's almost unheard of," I said. I say almost because there could actually be other Scrafties out in other worlds who are at least decent.  
"Why do you even let that get to you?"

"How can you not know? Tck, What am I saying. you're not a Scrafty, you wouldn't understand," He said, looking away from me. Little does he know, I do understand, but maybe there's more to it.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

After giving me a curious look, he then looks down at his hands, then back out at the ocean. "When you're a Scrafty, Your kind expects you to be tough. When you're in public, everyone immediately sees you as a criminal. With me not being tough yet still a Scrafty, of course any and everyone is going to hate me regardless. Sometimes I even ask myself what's the point anymore..."

"Whoa, wait. I hope you're not planning on..."

"What? No. I would never do that," he said, shaking his head. "Yeah, I may have nothing in my life right now, but that doesn't mean I won't in the future. I have nowhere but up to go...if I can reach it."

"Then let me help you get there," I said, standing up as I hold out my hand to help him back up. "My offer from earlier is still available you know."

"Really? this isn't a trick, is it?" He said, taking my hand and gets back up. Goodness, he's light as a feather (Well, almost everyone is).

"Of course not. We have plenty of rooms made ready and everyone in the guild gets to eat. All of it is funded by the Guild itself, so you don't have to worry about what to eat or where to sleep," I said smiling. Despite how enthusiastic I just was, the frown on his face right now is not reassuring.

"...O...kay..., but what about the other Pokemon who stay there too? They aren't going to want me there," He said, crossing his arms. "I know one of them is going to pick a fight with me again and I don't like to fight."

"I'll just make an announcement in the morning and make it clear to the recruits that no one is to bother you, and vice versa," I said, putting emphasis on the last few words to which he scuffs once again. It's honestly for his own safety.  
"Just one thing I want to ask; something you ignored."

"What is it?"

"What happened in front of the guild?" I asked flatly, keeping my eyes on him. I hope he doesn't ignore it this time.

"Hmph. Well, I was sitting in front of the build for a few hours after I left from talking to you. As I was about to find somewhere to go, I bump into the Larvitar and we said some words. I told him to get lost and he immediately grabbed me by the front of the hood and...yeah, I couldn't get him off of me. I...was too weak to.

"I knew it," I said to myself as I thought about what he told me. "Well, I already warned Max, so he shouldn't be much of a problem now. Goodness, I'm surprised you didn't use any move on him, like Faint Attack or Counter."

"I don't know how to use those moves." He said, looking away from me.

"...Ok...well, what moves do you know?"

"I **_don't_** know any moves," he said, scratching the back of his head. A Scrafty with no moves? this isn't right...

"Nothing? not even one? You should be able to use a ton of stuff. Aren't you [Dark] and [Fighting], or some other type?"

"No, In fact, all types hurt me in some way," He said, finally looking back at me. "I don't think I even have a type, to be honest."

"No moves and no type. Man, you really are different. I thought you would at least have some other types rather than just the base [Dark] and [Fighting]. It's not uncommon nowadays."

"Nope, nothing. I honestly wish I did," He said, shrugging, "But it's whatever though."

"You know what, you might have something. If not, I can teach you some things; build your strength up!" I exclaimed, pointing at his arm. Really it's a great offer if I do say so myself, but it looks like he's laughing about it for some reason.

"HAH, **you** teaching **me** how to build **_my_** strength up? You might be known around the world, but what the heck can you do? You're so small!" He said, still laughing at the idea.

...he really thinks my idea is funny...Alright, let me give him a small taste at what I can do.  
Without a word, I walk up the hill to the palm tree he was sitting under. Keeping my eyes on him to make sure he's looking, I punch the tree next to me. Immediately it snaps in two and falls in the water. Apparently, that was enough for me to get his full attention, especially with the look he's giving me now.

"Did you just-"

"Yep," I said before he could complete his sentence.

"And it just-"

"That's right."

"...Fine. Teach me," He said bluntly, finally seeing it my way. He may be arrogant as heck, but he does know when to yield. Sometimes.

"We can start tomorrow. It's like 10pm and I'm pretty tired and I'm sure you are too," I said as I walk down the hill, past him. "Let's get some sleep."

"Alright, but hold on, there's some stuff stuck to my foot. It's bugging the heck out of me," He said, pulling a few chucks of glass from under his foot.

"Yeah, for some reason there's glass around here. Honestly, there shouldn't be any glass whatsoever. What's also weird, it's not sharp."

"I don't know, but when I came through here was none. The beach was clear. I only started feeling it now and I haven't even moved from this spot," He said as he pulls another piece off. That's odd, the last one he just pulled off of his foot seemed flat, like it was the shape of his foot. Huh, it's almost as if he created the glass with his...oh...OH!

"Wait a minute, Lexi, you know the glass you just took your foot; Did it feel hot?"

"The eff kind of question is that?" He said, giving me a sassy look. Now is really not the time for him to act like this. I really need to help him work on his communication skills. He has to stop cursing.

"Just answer the question. Did it feel hot?"

"Eh, I guess it's a bit warm. Why does it matter?" He questioned.

"I think I may have a few ideas as to what one of your types maybe," I said, picking up one of the pieces of glass, which happens to be cool now.  
"But first, let's get some rest."


	3. Chapter 3

This "other" story just feels right...  
This series will **not** be made into a comic, but there will be "Dramatic" and "Meaningful" art for it.

Also, I'll try not to make each chapter too long starting now. (This takes place during chapter 15. Chapter 16 is in the afternoon.)

Featuring: (Briefy, for now)

* * *

An Unlikely Visitor _Miya_ {Guildleader's Room (Early Morning)}

"_...No...NO..._"

_***~Dream~***_

_(Cold, but burning up. Coughing, but don't know why. Losing consciousness for some reason. Everything is mostly blurry but can make out several Pokemon, including the one carrying me...?)_

**Me:**_"NO! Are-_***Coughs***_-Are you insane! Don't do this. We...we can all get out of here..."_  
_**?:**__ "Heh, you don't get it, do you, Boss? Not all of us can get out of here alive with '__**Him**__' chasing us. Besides...'Him' and I have unfinished business to take care of._  
_**? (2):**__ (Grabs the Pokemon's arm. Unable to make out neither one of them. Just see purple and brown.)__"Don't be stupid, he'll kill you."_  
_**?:**__ "You don't think I know that already? Get out of here. This fight's personal."_  
_**Lexi:**__ (Lexi walks up the Pokemon) "But...Ms. M...I-"_  
_**?:**__ (Sighs and Takes her bandanna off and ties it around Lexi's Arm)__"I'll miss you, kid. Take your Master our of here. She's too important right now and don't you ever forget about me. __**NOW **_**_GO!_**

_(After a brief moment of silence, Lexi turns around, his head lowered and signals everyone toward the cave exit)_

_**Lexi:**__ "...Let's go..."_  
_(Everyone suddenly begins to head out)_  
_**?:**__ "(Smiles)...you have one heck of a ragtag group. Don't let my death be for nothin', Bos-No, I mean 'your highness'."_  
_**Me:**__ "Wha-? NO! Maple! M-"_

_*~Dream End~*_

**MAAAAPLLLLLEEEE!  
**

"What in the holy heck was that!" Pumpkin said looking at me, horrified. As strange as it is to see him up this early, WHAT THE HECK KIND OF DREAM WAS THAT?! Who were those Pokemon?! W-What time is it even?!  
...I need to calm down...

"I...I don't know, I'm sorry. I was having a strange dream...or nightmare," I said, holding my head.  
"Did I wake you up?"

"Actually, I was fortunate enough to be out of bed before the worse happened, as you can see..." He said and he points to the wall next to the bed. Apparently, I hit it hard enough to put a small crater in it. Mind you, the wall is several meters thick.

"Oh man, I can't imagine what would've happened if you were next to me. I probably would never forgive myself," I said, trying not to think about it.

"Oh don't worry about it. You know it would take more than that for you to break something on me," He said as he smiling at me.

"T-That's not very reassuring..." I said, rubbing the back of my head. Despite feeling bad, his comforting smile is helping more than he knows.

"Trust me, no amount of harm can keep me away from you," He said, sweetly (Honestly, this is one of many reasons why I love him so much).  
"Besides, I'm up early because I need to head out for a moment. I need to visit an old friend."

"Want me to go with you? And...what time is it?" I said, looking around before just now looking at the backdoor of the guild. There's only a small amount of light shining through; which means its near dawn. Despite having clocks (A new feature to the guild), the slide-door to the back of the guild is always reliable. It was a nice touch.

"It's around 5am. Don't worry, I won't be gone too long. I know the Kings are supposed to be coming and I wouldn't want to miss that.

"Mmm, Alright. But don't be gone for too long or I'll come and find you myself," I said giving him a serious, yet concerned look, but he seems to understand. Pumpkin is prone to getting himself in situations (Mainly Monster Houses), but I know he'll be alright.  
"Regardless, this is the perfect time for me to be up. I allowed Lexi to stay in one of the vacant rooms and we were going to train at the beach soon. I also wanted to bring another Recruit along to make things more interesting..."

"Oh? He accepted the offer?"

"Yeah, it took A LOT of persuading...and dodging a few soft punches," I mumbled, which made pumpkin chuckle.

"Knowing you, you'll do everything you can to help him. Just don't push _yourself_ too hard, alright?"

"Alright, but again, don't go getting yourself stuck in a dungeon. I would hate to send multiple teams to find you 45 floors deep in an unknown cave again."

"Heh, alright, alright. Will do hun," He said as he kisses me 'Bye' and heads out.

...***Sighs***...That dream. I can't get it out of my mind. Normally, I can shake off a bad dream or one that doesn't make any sense, but this dream in particular-what was it?!  
Why was someone carrying me? I don't know. Why couldn't I move? Beats me. And who is Maple? Never heard of them!  
And here I thought Liloxi's dream was weird and unorthodox. I mean imag-

"Well, I wouldn't say Liloxi's nor your dream is 'unorthodox'. Most of it is actually true, ya know," said a rather loud yet unfamiliar voice.

Odd...that was pretty muffled despite being loud. Hmm, there's no one in the room and I don't see anyone in the main room so far..._(Looks out the back door)_...**! **WHAT THE...ARC-_(Covers mouth)_

_"_Hey there Miya! Nice to-"

"Uh, K-King Arceus! Hi! Uh...T-The recruits are asleep in here. I'm sorry to ask but do you think you can...you know..."

"O-Oh, sure! Sorry..." He said, finally whispering as well, "How are you doing, Miya? It's finally nice to meet you after so long!

"After so long? King Arceus-"

"Peri," He interrupted.

"Uh, pardon?"

"Peri. My name is Peri! I hate it when Pokemon speak to me so formally..." He said, looking annoyed. Him being annoyed doesn't suit him at all, especially with how pink and shiny he is. Also, I just realized that he made himself comfortable by leaning on the cliff with his arms crossed and his head resting on them as if he was at a pool or hot springs, but the water is the possible flattened palm trees he's sitting on (so much for the beachfront view...)

"Well, Peri, I don't exactly remember meeting you. I'm sorry," I said, giving him a nervous look. Surprisingly, he didn't seem phased by this.

"Well, I figured you don't remember meeting me, but I have known you since you were an egg," He said, smiling, which suited him better. "Right down to the pattern. I was also outside talking to your Uncle, "King Rayquaza", back when both your Parents and Adopted Father went missing. Also, I was at your wedding and-"

"Wh-What?!" I said, trying to process all of that. Him knowing me as an egg? Ok, makes sense. Him talking to my Uncle while my parents went missing? uh...ok, I can accept that. Him being there at my wedding? Heck no. I specifically remember only Dialga and Palkia being there, along with both of my fathers and my friends.  
"Peri, I specifically remember you not being at my wedding. How could you have seen it?"

"I made myself invisible," He said flatly, in an awkward tone, "**I'M SOR-**_(Covers mouth) _oops...I'm sorry but I saw I wasn't invited along with my wife, even though I know she hates weddings. Regardless, I didn't want to miss your wedding, so I made myself invisible and hid behind Palkia..."

_What in the-ok, this is getting awkward. I'm already baffled with the fact that Arceus actually came to speak to me of all Pokemon, but having a conversation with him about how he got into my wedding? I don't think I was meant to understand this._

"Peri, it's ok, don't worry. I'm glad you made it to my wedding. Maybe you and your wife can officially attend when I renew my vows?" I said cautiously. Suddenly I noticed The King's tail started wagging like a happy lillipup as he grins at me. If that doesn't tell you someone's pleased with what you've said, I don't know what would.

"Thank you Miya, I would be honored to attend...if..."

His voice trailed off. He was so cheery just a moment ago, what could be on his mind?

"Kin-uh, Peri. What's wrong?" I said, looking at him. The moment I start to focus on his face, he immediately turned away.

"Miya... the reason why I came to see you so early in the morning, well, I can't exactly tell you."

"That doesn't make sense," I said, frowning. He still refuses to look at me.

"It's nothing, Miya. I will be making an announcement around Noon today. There is some important stuff I need to announce to all explorers. You wouldn't mind if I use the Emergency Signal, would you?"

"Not at all," I said to which he smiled, looking at me for a brief moment before looking down again. "However, I can't ignore what you said the first time. Peri, what's wrong? What's going on with you-"

"**NOTHING! I-**" He snapped before catching himself. His voice was loud enough to shake the entire vicinity and my knees. I hope none of the recruits heard it or felt it. The soundproof walls can only do but so much.  
"I-I...I'm sorry Qu-uh Miya...just...meet me at Luminous Tower after you've gathered your team and trained them. It's a bit north of the _{Sea of Wonders}_, but invisible. It'll show itself the moment you make yourself present. I will also be sending you a message after the announcement via a messenger; a Nuzleaf by the name of Mike. The message will be about Liloxi, as he will not be who he thinks he is. Miya, your journey isn't over.

"H-Hold on, what are you talking about?" I said, still trying to process everything he just dumped on me. "And what do you mean "your journey isn't over"?

Finally, he looks up at me, but with a serious look. He then moves his face in uncomfortably close to me and suddenly looks into my eyes-...wait...he's...**_crying_**...

"Save me..." He whispers before backing up and erupting into a flash of light.

"KING ARCEUS! WAIT!"  
...It's too late. He's gone. I guess I won't see him until Noon. Man...what the heck is going on today? The dream was one thing, but that being followed up with the King asking me for help? I can't ignore this. There's something going on and it's way too serious to be ignored. I need to let Pumpkin know as soon as he gets here, but first he said I needed a team? let me go get Lexi...and his new sparring partner, Max.


	4. Chapter 4

_There's a lesson somewhere in all of this, but I'm not going to be the one to figure it out...  
_  
The chapters will be shorter for now own. If you have any questions, let me know in the comments.

_**{After Chapter 16}**_

* * *

**A Thin Truce**

**{~Crossroads (Late Noon)~}**

_"...Did he just say..."_

_"Yes..."_

_"And that the world is-"_

_"Yep."_

_"...we're in an effin' nightmare, aren't we?"_

_"I wish we were, Lexi"_

_"...So what do we do?"_

_"Hmm, well, about that...I have a request for you..."_

**_Miya_**

The world is ending again. Just when I thought it was all over, we apparently only have two weeks before our demise...How could this have happened? Personally, I'm glad that Zero, Queen, and his group are going to be the ones to put an end to all of this; I trust them with my life. I wasn't surprised by the title King Arceus gave him, _"The Son of the Legend";_ both of his parents are legends, after all!I'm worried there will be bumps in the road if Zero does cut the act and change, but knowing him, I know he will. Also, that speech I gave...it was odd but felt right as if I was meant to do that...Gah! I need to get my head out of the clouds!

"*******_Ahem!*_**Miya? What was that request you had for me?" Lexi said, looking at me impatiently. We were heading back to the guild after listening to the announcement, but after being so lost in thought, we managed to pass the building.  
"Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, lying through my teeth. I was not fine. Outside of hearing how long we all had to live, I feel like I was losing energy. Am I getting sick? Ms. B said I was fine, but I didn't feel fine. Hmm, maybe I need to see her again later after I finish doing a little training with Lexi and-OH!  
"About the request, remember I said we would train today?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Right on queue, Max runs out of the build, heading towards us in a flash.  
"Before we left, I invited Max to come train with us. I hope you don't mind."

"WHAT! you invited HIM!? Oh heck no, I'm not training with that motherfu-"

"Lexi, your language again, goodness," I said, cutting him off before he could finish.

Making it over to us, Max stops and looks at Lexi, then at me. His expression was more confused and disgusted than anything.  
"Ok, with all due respect Guildmaster, you didn't tell me that this **punk** was coming along!"

"Who you callin' punk!"

"YOU! Ya sorry excuse for an effin-"

**_enough._**

"Oh yeah? bring it bit-"

**_I SAID ENOUGH!_**

The moment I shouted, both of then stopped and looked at me in horror; shaking, staring at me as if I was a Gyarados. I'm not sure why they're looking at me like this, but this is the 3rd time something like this happened, heck, even the wind stopped again. It's interesting for sure, but doing that also drained me even further; I need to stop.

**_Lexi_**

W-what...what the eff was that. Why are her eyes glowing like that? Ok, I've seen some scary mess, but nothing like this. It's like everything stopped the moment she yelled. I need to remember not to piss her off, like at all. Can you blame me? This is the same Pokemon we're talking about who snapped a palm tree like a twig.

"W-Whatever you say, Guildmaster," Max said, shaking like a leaf. With all the crap he be talkin', he doesn't seem as tough as he let on...I shouldn't be talking either...

"Y-yeah, just lead the way! I'm sure ready to train," I said, trying to sound excited, which was not happening, but it was worth a try. I'm not trying to die now, I got 2 weeks left!

"Good, now, let's go to the beach," She said, turning around as her expression immediately goes back to normal and heads towards the beach. Scary

Looking over at Max, we both glared at each other. I can't believe she invited him to train with us. Honestly, yeah, I want to train but the fact that she brought him along is ruining it. I mean, I could bail, but where the heck am I going to go? Where CAN I go? ***Sigh*** What am I going to do with my life...?

**{~The Beach (Late Noon)~}**

**_Miya_**

I can't get the King's words out of my head. 2 weeks...I got 2 weeks to save him and all I have is a Hotheaded-Larvitar and a Scrawny-Scrafty with a foul mouth to work with, great. How am I suppose to do this so soon! It took years for Pumpkin, Zero, Queen, and I to develop our skills, but 14 days!? Maybe Less!? For once in my life, I'm having doubts, but it's not enough to make me give up...

Reaching the beach, I took the two at the center of the beach.

"Alright, let me explain a few things:  
First of all, the reason why I called you two to train is that both of you do not have a Type or any Moves. (_They both look at each other)  
_Second, I originally asked Lexi to train with me, but seeing how you two were alike in a way, I thought this would be a good opportunity.

"Wait, so do I get to punch him?" Lexi blurted out. Annoyed, Max sizes up to him.

"Not like I break your face in first."

"Shush. you two are going to work together," I said, taking a few steps back.

"WHAT?" They both said simultaneously.

"I'm not working with him," Max said as he turns around and waves dismissively, which I was kinda surprised and annoyed at the same time.  
"I rather not be here."

"And go where?" Lexi said, almost taking the words out of my mouth.  
"Where _can_ you go?"

"Anywhere but here," he said, still walking away.

"Uh-huh, and you call yourself an effin' Explorer."

Hearing those words, Max stopped. I know that had to hit a sensitive spot. I've heard a phrase like that a few times before, just without the language...geez  
"What you say?"

"You heard what I said. I heard you call yourself an explorer at the guild a few times, but now you're going to chicken out because you don't want to work with me? Pfft, fine, I get you don't like me, and I _seriously_ don't like you, but I do want to train. Maybe I'll learn something out of this. But hey, if you insist on leaving, peace! You're one less problem I have to deal with."

"...Man, I hate you," Max said, gritting his teeth as he makes his way back. I have to say, that was actually pretty good coming from Lexi, but then again, I still don't know him all that well. He may be completely different than what he leads everyone to believe he is.  
"Alright, so...how does this training work?"

"You're going to fight me," I said, facing them. As soon as I said that, the color drained from Lexi's face.

"Wh-h-hold on, you want _us_ to fight_ you?!_ Aw heck no, I'm out."

"Ha! What happened to all that talk about staying and learning something from all of this?" Max teased as Lexi tries to get away.

"Learning is one thing but fighting someone that can literally turn me into a leather jacket is another," He said, walking away.

Even more annoyed than before, I drive a vine whip down into the ground, past Max, and to Lexi, grabbing his arm. Suddenly he starts freaking out, trying to free himself. I can't stand ignorance...

"No! Let go!"

"Lexi, cut it out. Do you even get the point of why I'm trying to do this?"

"TO KILL ME APPARENTLY!" He yelled, still trying to get away. "There's no way in heck I can beat you; neither can he!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is!"

"To help you learn some real courage for once in your life," I said, shoving his arm. Although I let go, he stopped trying to run.  
"You always sit there, trying to act all big and bad, but you can't face me, not even for a second. I wasn't expecting you win. I wasn't expecting Max to win. We may not know each other fully, if you had any trust in me, you would know I would never do anything to put your life in danger. Yeah, I'm not going to hold back, but I know how to control my own strength and what I can do. So, Are you going to fight me or what?

After standing there for a moment with Max crossing his arms and watching, Lexi turned back and walk up next to Max.

"So you aren't as much as a wuss as I thought," Max chuckled.

"If I do end up learning anything, you're the first one ima test it on," Lexi grumbled, making max laugh.

"In your dreams. You better stay outta my way."

"No, you stay outta **my** way, I-_**HOLY SH-**_


End file.
